There's Something Sweet
by Disney Villain
Summary: Dedicated to my best friends, DMG44 and Jocanda. It's a retelling of "Beauty and the Beast." It what I think would have happened if the Prince was kind but still became a Beast. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Finally, my own retelling of "Beauty and the Beast." Dedicated to my two best friends, DMG44 and Jocanda. Enjoy everyone. This is what I think would have happened if the Prince was a kind person and Belle didn't bottle how she felt about the village.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although, the Prince was rich and handsome and many girls fawned over him, none of that ever gave him a big head and was a very kind and caring person. And yet, he always felt sad that he never found the one girl that would love him for him and not his power, riches, and looks. But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" asked the Prince.

"Please sir, it's so cold out and I need shelter. I have no money to give in return, but please accept this rose in return for shelter," said the woman.

The Prince knew she would not last the night without warmth. He then stared at the rose. He didn't want to take the only thing she had.

"You may keep the rose, madame. I'll let you stay as long as you need to," said the Prince.

He let her in the castle and showed her a guest room.

"You're very kind," said the lady. "But yet, I can see you're very sad."

"You don't have to worry about me," said the Prince. "I'll send someone to bring you some soup. We need to warm your body up as soon as possible."

He put her under some blankets to warm her up and soon a pudgy man came in with some soup. The woman drank it down hungrily. The Prince handed her a bell.

"One of my servants will stay outside your room. If there is anything you need, anything at all, ring the bell and he will accompany you," said the Prince.

The woman went to sleep under her comfy bed. She woke up a few hours later, sensing more sadness from the Prince. She rang the bell and the same pudgy man came in.

"I wish to see the master of this castle," said the woman.

"Follow me," said the man.

He led the woman to a huge two doors and opened them. He stood outside as the woman entered the Prince's quarters. He watched him sulk in his bed.

"I still sense sadness from you. Please tell me what's wrong," said the woman.

The Prince decided to tell her.

"I'm sad because I want to find a person who loves me for me. All the women who fawn over me probably only like me for my looks or power. I just don't know what to do," said the Prince.

The woman placed an arm around the Prince's shoulder.

"I can help you, Vincent," said the woman.

The Prince's head suddenly jerked up.

"I never told you my name," said Vincent.

The woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Vincent was surprised to see such a beautiful woman.

"I know many things, Prince Vincent. There is much love in your heart, and you care for your country. I can help you find your true love," said the Enchantress.

"How can you do that?" asked Vincent.

"You fear that you can't find your true love because of your appearance and power. What I'm going to do is a bit extreme, so I'll explain what I'll do. I am going to turn you into a Beast, taking away your looks and power. You will be hideous and scary. If a woman can look past that and learn to love you anyway, you'll become human again. Your castle will also be affected. Your servants will be gone, but the castle will care for you," said the Enchantress.

"And this will help me find my destined lady?" asked Vincent.

"Correct," said the Enchantress. "But a word of caution, the source of this spell will be in the rose I offered. For every woman to despise your appearance and run in fear, a petal will fall off. If all the petals fall, then you will be doomed to remain a Beast forever. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The Prince thought for a moment. If he should scare every girl he meets, he'd be doomed to be a Beast forever. But the spell was his only chance to find his true love. And he knew at least his servants wouldn't have to suffer.

"I want to go through with it," said Vincent.

"Very well," said the Enchantress.

She blew some breath into the Prince's mouth, turning him into a monster with a pig's snout, a demon's horns, a gorilla's fur, a dog's tail, his body grew larger, his hands became paws with the claws of a bear. Then as the Enchantress left, she aged the castle, so it no longer shined. The stone began to decay, and the angel statues became gargoyles. The whole land around the castle began to rot as well. The trees withered and a fog surrounded the area. Before she left, she returned to the Beast and gave him a mirror.

"You won't be able to leave the castle, so I'm giving you this mirror. If you wish to see anything in the world, you need only to ask the mirror and it will be shown to you," said the Enchantress.

The Beast looked in the mirror.

"I'd like to see my true love please," said the Beast.

Nothing happened.

"The mirror will only show what you know. It can't show you what you don't," said the Enchantress.

"Sorry," said the Beast. "I'd like to see my servants, then?"

They were all at their homes, unaware of their previous job.

"I have erased their memories of this place. I assure you, I will provide for them, until the spell is broken, or becomes permanent," said the Enchantress. "And now, I take my leave."

"Thank you," said the Beast.

She smiled and vanished. The Beast stood in his room and played the waiting game.

10 years have passed since since that night.

* * *

A beautiful young woman of seventeen walked through the town. All the townspeople stared at her like she was an odd person. She groaned as she headed into the bookstore. She smiled as she walked to the owner.

"Good morning, Belle," said the shopkeeper.

"Good morning, do you have anything new?" asked Belle.

"Nope, I haven't gotten a new book in five years," said the shopkeeper. "In fact, sadly, this is the last day I'm open."

"What, why?" asked Belle.

He looked outside.

"It's because of Gaston. All he does is insult books and no one wants to read them. I don't know why everyone in the village like him," said the shopkeeper.

Belle was sickened by Gaston's name.

"Well, I don't like him," said Belle. "All he ever does is flirt with me, and throw my books in mud, ruining them."

"Well, since this is my last day, and you're the only one who ever helped me get any kind of income, you can have all of my books for free," said the shopkeeper.

Belle gasped.

"That's so many books. Are you sure?" asked Belle.

"I insist. I'm moving to Paris anyway. They have bookstores there that make huge profits, and some of them are smaller than this store."

He gave Belle a wagon and loaded it up with books. Belle moved the wagon to her house.

"Good-bye, and I hope you have better luck in Paris," said Belle.

She soon left the bookstore and headed home. Everyone stared at her as she brought the wagon in the middle of the village. She sat on the side of the local fountain and started reading. She noticed everyone staring at her and she groaned.

"What do you guys find wrong with a woman reading?" she asked them.

She got up and moved the wagon and headed home when the wagon hit something in front of it, knocking the books off the wagon. She looked up and saw Gaston. She avoided his stare and tried to pick up her books when he grabbed her hand.

"Leave me alone, Gaston. I'm not in the mood," she said, escaping his grip.

Once all of the books were back in the wagon, he picked one up. Belle recognized it as her favorite one.

"Give me back the book, Gaston," said Belle.

He flipped through it.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"Well, some people use a little organ called a brain. Get one," said Belle, seizing the book.

Everyone gasped to how she talked to him.

He grabbed the book and threw it in the mud.

"You should stop reading and pay attention to more important things. Like me," said Gaston.

"You're not that important to me, Gaston," said Belle, grabbing the book so she would try to clean it later.

Three blondes came up to Belle.

"How dare you talk to Gaston in such a way, Miss Bookworm. He's the greatest guy in the world," said one of the triplets.

"Yeah, Belle, there's no one else in the world that's like Gaston," said Gaston.

"Yeah, and thank God for that," said Belle.

Despite being stupid, he knew that was an insult. She left and headed home.

"That girl is nuts," said Gaston. "I hope I can fix her when she becomes my little wife."

He headed for the tavern with the triplets.

* * *

Well, the two heroes have been introduced. I hope you like my retelling.

Please Review!


	2. Fork in the Road

Here's the next chapter. And just so you all know, the Gaston in this story is not the Gaston Mattrina fights. The Gaston Mattrina fights is the one from Disney.

* * *

Belle made her way to her house when a large explosion was heard. Smoke soon came out of the cellar.

"Oh no, Papa," said Belle as she hurried to the cellar.

She soon saw the machine her dad was working on smoking. She soon saw her father crawl out from under it. A short fat man, she saw soot covering his entire body. She helped her father up.

"Papa, are you okay?" asked Belle.

He coughed out smoke.

"I'm okay," said Maurice with a raspy voice.

Belle ran to the well and gave him a drink of water to clear his throat.

"What happened?" asked Belle.

"Don't know myself. I've been working on this thing for a year and it still doesn't work. I give up," said Maurice.

Belle giggled.

"You always say that, but then you get right back to it," said Belle.

He kicked the machine.

"I mean it. This thing will never work," said Maurice.

Belle put her hand on her father's shoulder.

"You can make it work, Papa. And you'll win first prize at the fair and we can move to Paris, where you'll be a famous inventor."

"Do you think I can do it?" asked Maurice.

"I know you can," said Belle.

Maurice got some tools and began work.

"Did you have fun in the village today?" asked Maurice.

Belle sighed.

"Sadly no. The book store owner ran out of business, so he gave me all the books in the store for free," said Belle.

"So why are you so upset?" asked Maurice.

"Because, thanks to that oaf Gaston, people in this village hate to read and expand their minds. I just don't know what the villagers see in him," said Belle handing him tools.

Maurice was still working on the machine when he ave some advice.

"Well, Belle, Gaston is a hunter. And he impresses them every time he kills a large animal and they just have to hear the story. And sadly, the people are impressed with his behaviors, like spitting and fighting," said Maurice.

Belle giggled.

"Gaston would be considered a fool in Paris."

Maurice got out from under the machine.

"All right, let's give it a try," said Maurice.

As soon as he activated the machine, an axe swung down on a log, chopping it in two. Belle squealed in delight and hugged her father.

"You did it, Papa. You really did it."

Maurice and Belle got the machine outside and got it up on the wagon. Maurice pitched up his horse, Ayla, and rode off.

"Good-bye Dad, good luck," said Belle.

"I'll be back soon, Belle. And when I get back, we'll be able to move to Paris," said Belle.

Belle went inside and put all of her new books on her bookshelf and grabbed her favorite book and began to read.

* * *

Maurice came to a fork in the road. One road was covered in fog with dead trees surrounding a decaying road. The other road had the sun shining on a fertile road with beautiful trees surrounding surrounding it.

"I think the fair is this way," said Maurice as he rode the horse through the scary road.

As he rode through the dark, decaying forest, some bats scared the horse, knocking Maurice off. The horse ran off, leaving Maurice all alone. He looked around. The area was dark, with a little light coming through. He could make out some hungry wolves, coming towards him. He notice some large gates ten yards away. He made a run for it when the wolves made a run for him. As soon as Maurice made his way to the gates, he closed it, saving himself from the wolves. It soon began to rain, soaking him. He soon caught sight of an ancient looking castle. He started to cough. He needed shelter. He knocked on the door and it opened on its own. He looked inside.

"Hello! Hello!" asked Maurice.

He walked inside. He knew someone was here because he saw a large fire in the fireplace. He sat on a comfy chair and stayed near the fire. He started coughing.

"Is someone there," said a voice that was scary, yet had kindness in there too.

Maurice looked around and saw nobody.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I lost my horse and I need shelter," said Maurice as he started coughing.

"There's a dining room in the next room. There will be some soup for you there. When you are finished, I'll show you to a room," said the voice.

Maurice went into the next room and found the soup in a large bowl. He also saw a figure at the far end of the table.

"Are you the one who spoke to me?" asked Maurice.

"I am," said the figure. "It's been a long since I had company."

Maurice took a sip of the soup. It was delicious and hot. He finished it down quickly. The figure rose up and Maurice could see him fully. It was some kind of Beast. Maurice became afraid.

"Do not worry. I'm not going to hurt you," said the Beast. "Now I'll show you to your room."

The Beast walked out of the room. Maurice followed. The Beast lead him up the stairs and into the East Wing. Maurice soon collapsed from his illness. The Beast picked him up and opened a door leading to a gorgeous bedroom. He lifted up some blankets and put Maurice in the bed and tucked him in. the Beast closed the door. The enchantress appeared.

"Hello Beast, I saw you caring for the old man. Ten years in this form hasn't changed your heart."

"The man needs a doctor. He's very sick. Unless someone who knows this man comes over to tell me where he lives, he'll die," said the Beast.

"Don't worry," said the enchantress as the Beast looked at her. "I feel that someone is going to come."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense these things, that's all."

The enchantress disappeared. The Beast retreated to the West Wing and stared at the rose. In the ten years he had been a Beast, he had lots of people, and most of them women. All had run from him. Now there was one petal left. But this man did not run. He began to be filled with hope.

"I hope the enchantress is right."

* * *

Gaston looked at Belle's house.

"This is her lucky day," he said to himself.

He stopped looking and looked at the villagers complete his wedding party.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But haven't proposed to the girl yet," said Gaston as the triplets cried.

* * *

Belle heard a knocking at the door. She put her book back in the shelf and looked to see who it was. She groaned after seeing Gaston through the peephole. She locked the door but Gaston thought she unlocked it and opened the door with his strength, breaking the lock. He didn't realize this.

"Thanks for letting me in," said Gaston.

"I locked the door and you broke it," said Belle.

Gaston turned around and saw the lock in two pieces.

"What are you doing here?" asked Belle.

She heard commotion outside. She looked outside and saw a wedding reception.

"I am here to make your dreams come true," said Gaston.

"I'm going to Paris?" asked Belle.

Gaston laughed.

"Why would you want to go to a dull place like that? I am talking about your other dream."

Belle did not like where this was going.

"What dream would that be, Gaston?" asked Belle.

"Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while our sons play with our dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" asked Belle.

"No, Belle! sons who will grow up to be like Gaston. And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"One of those triplets that fawn over you?" asked Belle.

"No, you, Belle," said Gaston.

"Here Come the Bride" started playing outside.

"You're asking me to marry you? Why?" asked Belle.

"Because you are the most beautiful girl in the village, and I'm the most handsome man," said Gaston.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Is there any other reason you'd want to marry me?"

"Not really," said Gaston.

Belle smiled.

"Gaston, close your eyes and pucker up," said Belle.

Gaston did as he was told. Belle walked into the kitchen and took out a frying pan and hit him in the face. He fell back outside and fell into some mud. The villagers ran up to Gaston. They soon saw Belle with the frying pan.

"Now get all that stuff out of here," said Belle pointing to the party. She closed the door. Gaston looked at the house and growled. The villagers went and got rid of the party while Gaston teethed.

"I will have her as my wife. Make no mistake about that," he said to himself.

Belle took out her book and continued to read, pleased with herself.

As soon as everyone was gone, the horse came back and neighed.

"My father can't be back by now," she said to herself.

She opened the door and saw the horse without Maurice.

"Ayla, where's Papa. Is he in trouble. We have to find him, you have to take me to him," said Belle as she removed the wagon and rode on Ayla.

* * *

End of the second chapter. FYI, I called the horse Ayla because that's the name of my dog, whom I love very much.

Please review!


	3. Beast Meets Girl

Here's the next chapter. And if you like this story, be sure to read my Mattrina stories. Also, at the end of this story, I will add a deleted scene from "Gaston Meets the Titans."

* * *

Ayla took Belle to where the fork was and went right into the dark road. Belle was terrified of the place but she had to find her father. She and Ayla rode on through the forest and soon found the giant gates. Belle opened the gates and Ayla found a stable that she could rest in. Belle saw the castle and knocked on the door. It opened on its own and Belle entered. Outside the gates, wolves gathered waiting.

"Does somebody live here?" shouted Belle.

A figure came down some stairs.

"I am the master of this castle. Is there something I can help you with," said the figure, hiding in the shadows.

"I'm looking for my father. He was supposed to go to a fair with an invention but I don't think he made it. His horse must have left him in the forest because she came back to me. Did my father end up in this castle?" said Belle.

"Well, a man did come by yesterday. He was very sick, so I gave him some soup and took him to a bed. He might be your father," said the figure.

Belle was hoping it was her father the figure was talking about.

"May I see him?" asked Belle.

The figure came out of the shadows, but kept his face hidden.

"Follow me," said the figure.

Belle walked up to him.

"Let me see your face?" asked Belle.

The figure sighed. He moved his head to the light and showed it to Belle. She gasped but stood by him, because she believed the Beast did have her father.

"Follow me," said the Beast.

Belle did as she was told. She sensed the Beast wasn't cruel and heartless. He opened a door and there, wrapped in blankets, warm and comfortable, was her father, sleeping.

"Papa," said Belle going to the bed. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Belle, it's so good to see you," said Maurice, who suddenly started coughing.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

Maurice fell asleep, because of the illness. The Beast moved to the bedside.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but I know he needs a doctor. Where do you live, so I can arrange for him to get there?" asked the Beast.

"We live in a village called Molyneaux. The village doctor is quite intelligent, so he would know what is wrong. But why do you need to arrange for him to get there?" asked Belle.

The Beast pointed to a window. Belle looked through and saw the wolves.

"The wolves here are vicious. They never used to attack humans, but over hunting has caused their food supply to diminish," said the Beast.

Belle knew why the wolves' food supply was diminishing. Gaston was always overhunting, every single day. He was the reason the wolves were acting so vicious.

"How can we get my father past the wolves?" asked Belle.

The Beast lifted Maurice gently, and took the two to a fireplace.

"This fireplace has magic properties. It can move your father past the wolves and into your village. It will move your father to the hospital, where he can be treated," said the Beast.

"And what about me. I can't get past the wolves. Ayla can't move as fast as a wolf?" said Belle.

The Beast sighed.

"Yes, that is true. You may have to stay here until the wolves calm down. I've been in this castle my whole life, and I know that the wolves calm down in about three months. "You can stay here until that happens," said the Beast.

Maurice woke up.

"I heard everything. My daughter should go in the fireplace," said Maurice.

"Papa, I'll be fine here. But you need a doctor or you'll die. Please Papa, it's you who must go in the fireplace," said Belle as she closed the fireplace, trapping Maurice inside.

"Good-bye, Papa, see you in three months," said Belle.

"Good-bye, Belle," said Maurice as the fireplace walked outside. As soon as the fireplace opened the doors, the gates opened up and the wolves attacked the fireplace. However, the fireplace was unharmed and continued towards the village. It was soon out of sight and Belle was alone in the castle.

"Are you okay?" asked the Beast.

"I just hope he makes it in one piece," said Belle.

"He will, the fireplace is almost indestructible. The fireplace will be able to take him to the doctor you mentioned, who will treat him well. But I must ask you to stay until the wolves calm down," said the Beast. "You may sleep in the guest room until that happens, and to keep you entertained, you have full access to my library."

"A library?" asked Belle exited.

"Yes, it has thousand upon thousands of books. And it's not just storybooks, it as books from all around the world, translated into French. My personal favorite is a book on the Shaolin Monks."

"I've heard about the Shaolin Monks, they are very skilled in martial arts, am I correct?" asked Belle.

"Yes, the skill is called "Shaolin Kung Fu," said the Beast.

"May I see the library?" asked Belle.

"Follow me!" said the Beast.

He lead the young girl to a large door and opened it. Belle saw that the Beast wasn't lying. There was thousands of books. Belle saw the book on Shaolin Monks and started to read. She looked at all the books. She felt like this was a vacation and smiled. She thought of the Beast. She thought he was pretty nice and decided to stick around. The next three months would fly by.

* * *

The fireplace reached Molyneaux and let Maurice outside of the hospital. Maurice collapsed and the fireplace used one of its legs to knock on the door, and a light turned on. The fireplace scurried away before it could be seen. The doctor opened the door and saw the unconscious Maurice.

"Oh my," said the doctor, looking for anyone else.

He lifted Maurice onto his shoulder and laid him down on a bed.

"I hope I am not too late," said the doctor.

* * *

End of Chapter Three. Will Maurice survive? Find out by staying tuned.

And please review!


	4. A Believer

Here's the next chapter of the story. Remember to stayed tuned after the story for a deleted scene from "Gaston Meets the Titans."

* * *

The doctor got out some serum and opened Maurice's mouth. The doctor worked Maurice's throat muscles until the medicine was swallowed completely. Though it didn't cure him, the medicine did help Maurice wake up and relieve his symptoms.

"Where am I?" asked Maurice.

The doctor put a hot towel over Maurice's forehead.

"You're in the hospital, sir. It's a good thing you came when you did, or you would have died," said the doctor.

Maurice got up.

"I've got to go," said Maurice. "There's a Beast in a castle, he took care of me while I wa sick. Then my daughter came and they put me in a magic fireplace and sent me here. I've got to go get her so she doesn't have to stay there for three months."

The doctor pushed him gently down on the bed and tucked him in.

"You aren't going anywhere in your condition," said the doctor. "You are staying here where I can keep an eye on your condition."

The doctor handed Maurice a sleeping potion. Maurice drank it down. Maurice closed his eyes.

"Belle, I hope you're okay," thought Maurice.

He fell asleep. The doctor stepped out to get a drink at the tavern.

* * *

The doctor soon saw Gaston sulking in his chair, trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He ignored him and went to the bartender.

"I'll have a glass of hot water," said the doctor.

The bartender heated some water in the fire and poured it in a glass. The doctor drank it down slowly.

"What's with Gaston?" asked the doctor.

"Oh, it's a tragedy. Gaston went to Belle's house with a huge wedding party and asked her to marry him. And what does that girl do? She hits him with a frying pan, knocking him in a pile of mud. He's been sulking here and drinking ever since."

The doctor snickered. He never liked Gaston and the thought of him being rejected forced him to conceal his laughter. Nobody noticed his laughter. The three triplets were gathered around the narcissist.

"Gasty-poo," said one of the triplets, "that Belle didn't know what she was missing. Any woman would be happy to have you as a husband."

"Yes," said the second. "She is just a silly girl."

"It must be all them books she was reading. It made her think silly thoughts," said the third.

Gaston stood up.

"I can't get over it. Nobody says no to me. Nobody," said Gaston.

The three rubbed their hands all over Gaston seductively.

"We would never say no to such a strong, handsome man like you, Gaston," the three said.

Gaston smiled and flexed his muscles, impressing the dimwitted sisters. They didn't even care about the bump on his head. He and the triplets headed for the second floor when the doctor turned to the bartender.

"I need some more hot water," said the doctor.

"Why?" asked the bartender.

"Maurice is in the hospital. He seems to be very sick, and might be dying. The illness seem sto have caused some kind of hallucinations. The hot water is to moisten the towels to put on his forehead."

Gaston stopped and walked towards the doctor.

"Did you say Maurice?" asked Gaston.

Though the doctor didn't like Gaston, he always pretended he did because he lacked the courage Belle had.

"Yes I did," said the doctor.

"As in Belle's father?" asked Gaston.

"There is only one Maurice in this village, Gaston. He has a terrible illness and might die without my help. The illness he has given him hallucinations that he was in a castle with a kind-hearted Beast and his daughter is in there. I've got to go."

The doctor took the hot water and left the tavern and went back to the hospital. Gaston actually had an idea.

"Everyone, gather around. I have a plan to convince Belle to be my wedded wife," said Gaston.

Everyone gathered around the muscular egomaniac.

* * *

The Beast came into the library a few hours later and watched as Belle practiced Shaolin kung-fu. She was a natural. It was like she had been practicing for years. Belle stopped and read some more of the book. The Beast clapped his hands. Belle saw the Beast and smiled.

"How did you learn those skills in such a short time?" asked the Beast.

"I have been reading nearly my whole life. I am able to pay attention to every detail of a book. That's how I was able to learn from the book so quickly," said Belle. "So what did you want?"

The Beast remembered why he was there.

"I was wondering if you were hungry. The castle has prepared our dinner. I was wondering if you could join me," said the Beast.

Belle heard her stomach growl. Practicing those martial arts increased her metabolism, making her hungry.

"Sure, I'm starving," said Belle.

The Beast lead Belle to the dining room where a magnificent feast appeared out of thin air. Belle gathered some vegetables, strawberry shortcakes, a cup of tea, a chicken leg, and a fruit salad. Though she was from a hick village, she was nothing like them. She placed her napkin on her lap, grabbed a fork and ate slowly. The Beast was just as cultured. They ate their dinner and finished in twenty minutes. It was soon nighttime. The Beast escorted Belle to her room.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Belle. She kissed the Beast on the cheek and she entered her room and fell asleep. The Beast closed the door and felt the area where Belle had kissed him. He smiled. In the ten years he had been in this form, he was never called sir or had been kissed. This girl was diferent from the others. He didn't care that she was so beautiful. All he cared about was that she was so kind. He was falling in love with her. He went to his room and fell asleep. For the first time in ten years, he had wonderful dreams.

* * *

A few days later, Maurice was cured of his illness. The doctor let Maurice go.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you and the Beast I told you about," said Maurice.

The dotor gasped.

"May I check you out some more. I thought you were having hallucinations from the illness when you told me about the Beast," said the doctor.

The doctor checked his eyes and did some more tests.

"Oh dear," he said.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Maurice.

"You really did see a Beast. You are sane and you have no signs of hallucinations. You were telling the truth. There really is a Beast," said the doctor.

"You believe me?"

"Yes I do. But I wouldn't tell anyone from the village about this Beast. They wouldn't be as understanding."

"Well, thank you for helping me, but I have to go," said Maurice.

Maurice left the hospital and headed home to gear up for the trip he would take.


	5. Confession

Here's the next chapter of the story. Remember to stayed tuned after the story for a deleted scene from "Gaston Meets the Titans."

* * *

Maurice had finished gearing up and left his house and entered the woods. Not long after that, Gaston and the townspeople had gathered around Maurice's house. Gaston broke down the door.

"Is anyone home?" asked Gaston loudly.

He found nobody in the house. In fact, all of Belle's stuff was untouched. Knowing the house well, he saw that some stuff was missing: a gun, a lantern, Maurice's map of the area, Belle's favorite book and some food and blankets. Gaston knew that Maurice would be gone a while. Gaston went outside.

"Belle and her father seem to have gone somewhere. I want somebody to stay and hide until Belle and her father return."

The baker stayed and hid in a bush.

Gaston went back to the tavern with the triplets.

* * *

Belle woke up and was greeted by the Beast, who brought her breakfast. There was some grapes, buttered toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

"I, uh, just thought you might be hungry," said the Beast.

Belle smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"You are such a wonderful person, Beast," said Belle as she ate her breakfast. The Beast blushed. Belle noticed and blushed as well.

"You called me a person. I haven't been called a person since since I was human," said the Beast, not realizing what he said.

"You were human?" asked Belle.

"I shouldn't have said that," said the Beast turning away.

"What's going on?"

The Beast knew he would have to tell the truth.

"Yes, I was human. I was a Prince who always had women fawning over me. However, none of them truly loved me, but rather desired me for my wealth and riches. But despite this, I had the same personality I have now. One night, a old woman offered me a rose for shelter. I let her keep the rose, but still offered her shelter. It turns out, she was an enchantress who offered me a wish as a reward for my kindness. I asked for help in finding my true love. She turned me into this monstrous form and said my true love would be able to see past this form and love me for me. The source of the spell was the rose. Everytime a woman would run from me, a petal would fall. This spell went on for ten years and now there is only one petal left. I have started to lose hope when you showed up. You and your father never ran from me. You seem to be unafraid of my hideousness."

Belle gave him a hug.

"Why would I be afraid of you. you took care of my father and got him some help. I knew you were a kind person, and that's all I really want from a person," said Belle.

They heard howling outside. They both looked out the window and saw the wolves starting to leave the gates. Looking further, they saw a large deer in the distance. The wolves chased after it when one of the wolves got its leg stuck in a hole. Its leg broke and it howled in pain. Belle put her hand over her heart.

"The poor thing," she said.

She headed downstairs and ran out to the gate to the wolf. It growled at her when she went near te animal. It soon calmed down and the Beast followed after. He picked up the wolf and brought it into the castle. Belle found two strong and sturdy sticks and tore off a piece of her clothing and went inside. The castle put a huge piece of raw ham on the table, which the Beast gave to the wolf. While the wolf ate, Belle positioned the wolf's leg gently around the sticks and wrapped the torn clothing around it, creating a splint. The wolf whimpered and laid down. Belle petted the animal and the wolf began to like her. The wolf finished the ham and she went to sleep.

Belle and the Beast decided to leave him alone.

Belle looked at her dress and sighed. Though she was happy she was able to make a splint, she was upset because her late mother gave her the dress. The Beast was able to tell what was wrong.

"You know, the castle might be able to repair the dress, Belle. In your room, you saw a wardrobe closet, am I correct. If you put the dress into the wardrobe, it will be stitched up, good as new."

"Really?" asked Belle.

The Beast nodded.

"Thank you so much," said Belle.

She ran upstairs to her room and took off her clothing and placed it in the closet and closed the doors. When she opened them, the dress was good as new. When she put it on, it felt as soft as the day her mother made it. Belle wondered if the clothing she she tore off to make the splint disappeared. She ran down and the splint remained as it was. The wolf was sleeping. She decided to let the wolf sleep and went into the kitchen for a snack. The table produced an apple, which she ate.

* * *

The wolves caught the deer and ate it, calming them down. As they finished off the deer, they spotted Maurice walking. Now that they were no longer hungry, they ran away from Maurice. Mauriced tripped over a branch, twisting his ankle. He winced from the pain, but did not scream. He would no longer be able to walk. He looked up and saw tha the sky was gray. He soon saw a snowflake fall on is nose. Seconds later, hundreds of snowflakes fell to the earth. Winter had come, after two months. In an hour, the ground was covered in snow. Maurice got out a blanket. If he didn't get help soon, he would freeze to death. He got out his other blanket and wrapped it around himself. He fell asleep when a wolf cub, worried about his mother, ran by him and sniffed the air when he caught Maurice's scent. The cub looked at him and placed a piece of deer skin over his head and ran off to find its mother.

* * *

Will Maurice be saved? Will the wolf cub find its mother? What is Gaston planning? Is Belle the Beast's true love? Find out soon.

And a message to summerstorm. All my chapters have to have a minimum of 1000 words but there is no maximum. I also write until all the ideas I have for the chapter are gone. Though there have been times I have been able to write chapter over 2000 words long, my favorite being a chapter in "Her One True Love" which explains why Demongo became evil and how Mattrina's father is the true evil of the series. There might be another 2000 words chapter as I'm going to update a chapter in "Titan Ball Z," the chapter being called "The Deaths of Many." FYI, It's called "The Deaths of Many" because Mattrina kills Legion, who has said, "I am Legion, for we are many."


	6. Home

Here's the next chapter of the story. Remember to stayed tuned after the story for a deleted scene from "Gaston Meets the Titans."

* * *

A month had passed when Belle and the Beast took in the wolf. Belle looked out the window of her room. When the Beast entered the room, he saw her looking and knew that something was on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Beast.

"I miss my father. I just wish I could see him again," said Belle.

The Beast put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can help you with that," said the Beast.

"Really, how?" asked Belle.

"Follow me," said the Beast.

The Beast left the room and Belle decided to listen. He took her to the West Wing to his room, which she had never entered before.

He showed her the magic mirror.

"This mirror can show you anyone you know and what's going on with them," said the Beast.

Belle held it in front of her.

I want to see my father again," said Belle.

The mirror showed Maurice covered in blankets and a deer skin. She could hear him coughing under the snow.

"Papa, he's sick again. He might be dying, and no one's around. He's all alone," said Belle.

The Beast looked at the rose. He knew he would have to make this sacrifice.

"You must go to him, Belle. Only you can save him," said the Beast.

Belle gasped.

"But if I leave, won't you be doomed to be a Beast forever?" asked Belle.

"Yes, but your father is more important," said the Beast.

Belle handed him back the mirror. The Beast pushed it back.

"Keep it," said the Beast. "That way you can always remember me," said the Beast .

Belle hugged him good-bye.

"Thank you for everything," said Belle as she kissed his cheek.

Outside, they heard a wolf calling. They looked out and saw a wolf cub outside. Belle and the Beast heard the wolf in the castle howl back. They went downstairs and saw the wolf clawing at the door.

"I think that our wolf might be that cub's mother," said Belle.

Belle opened the door and watched as the wolf ran to the cub. Belle was correct. The grown wolf licked the cub and let the cub bite her ears. The cub started to bark. The mother wolf listened and ran to Belle. Belle, though she couldn't speak wolf, knew what she was talking about.

"You know where my father is?" asked Belle.

The mother wolf ran to the cub and waited for Belle to get on her horse. The cub ran through the woods, followed by its mother.

"Good-bye," said Belle to the Beast.

She ran after the wolves. The Beast could no longer see Belle. He went to his room so he could watch the last petal fall. When he reached the room, he was surprised to see that the last petal did not fall. The enchantress appeared.

"That was a very noble thing you did," said the enchantress.

"The last petal. You said when someone runs from me, a petal would fall. Belle ran but the last one did not fall. Why is that?" asked the Beast.

The enchantress smiled.

"Because, she didn't run away in fear and you let her go. That is why the last petal is still hanging from the stem."

"Does this mean, I still have a chance?" asked the Beast.

"Yes, it does," said the enchantress.

* * *

The wolf cub lead Belle to where Maurice was. Belle removed the blankets and saw her father, asleep. Belle woke him up.

"Let's get you home," said Belle.

Belle and Maurice got up on Ayla and headed home while the wolves stayed in the woods. Belle heated some water in a bucket and Maurice put his feet into it. Belle soaked a towel in hot water and placed it on his forehead. He recovered almost instantly. Maurice hugged his daughter.

"I thought I'd never see you again," said Maurice.

"Don't worry, Papa, you're okay. you're nice and warm and away form the cold," said Belle.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Maurice.

Belle showed him the mirror the Beast gave her.

"The Beast showed me his magic mirror. It showed me that you were in danger. When I knew you were in danger, the Beast gave me the mirror so I would be able to remember him," said Belle.

They both heard a knocking at they door. Belle saw the local asylum warden.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Belle.

"I've come for your father," said the warden.

"What, why?"

"Don't worry, Belle, I'll give him special treatment," said the warden pointing to the wagon.

"My father is not a crazy person," said Belle.

"That's not what the money Gaston gave me said."

Gaston appeared by the warden's side.

"The doctor told us in the tavern that he spoke of a Beast in a castle," said Gaston.

The doctor approached. Though he knew Maurice spoke the truth, he knew no one would believe them.

"I told you that he was having hallucinations from the illness he had," said the doctor.

Gaston whispered in the doctor's ear.

"That's not what the townspeople will hear, if you know what's good for you," said Gaston while the doctor gulped.

The warden's men grabbed Maurice and held him in front of the wagon.

"Let him go," ordered Belle.

Gaston put an arm around Belle.

"They'll let him go if you marry me," said Gaston.

Belle was repulsed. Gaston was using her father as blackmail.

"I will never marry you, Gaston," said Belle.

"Fine, throw him away," said Gaston while the villagers cheered.

Belle went to get the mirror, knowing it was the only way to save her father.

"My father's not crazy and here is proof. Show me the Beast," said Belle.

The mirror revealed to the whole village that the Beast was real. They were terrified.

"Is it dangerous?" asked one of the triplets.

"Of course not. He's very kind and gentle," said Belle with affection.

"You're in love with this monster, aren't you Belle?" asked Gaston with anger.

"He's not a monster, Gaston. He's kind and gentle. You're the monster. You tried to throw my own father in an asylum if I didn't marry you," said Belle.

Gaston fumed.

"She's as crazy as her father. The Beast will hunt us down unless we kill it," said Gaston, throwing Belle and her father in the cellar of their home.

"Let's kill the Beast," shouted Gaston as the villagers cheered. Gaston took the mirror and he and the villagers headed for the castle.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last one. Yes, I know it's short, but I have new ideas for my Mattrina stories and I need to keep them while they are still fresh in my mind.

Please review!


	7. KungFu Beauty

Here's the final chapter of the story. Remember to stayed tuned after the story for a deleted scene from "Gaston Meets the Titans."

* * *

"How are we going to get out?" asked Maurice to himself.

Belle saw something shining in a corner.

"Papa, isn't that the axe from your invention?" asked Belle.

Maurice inspected it.

"Yes it is, Belle. It must have fallen off as I was getting it ready for the fair," said Maurice.

He picked up the axe and swung at the cellar doors and got it open.

Belle looked up and saw that nobody was guarding the cellar. She and Maurice got up on Ayla and got ready to save the Beast.

* * *

The Beast watched as the villagers came to the castle with pitchforks and torches. He knew they were planning to kill him. He sighed and awaited his fate. He watched as the Gaston turned to the villagers.

"As soon as I kill the Beast, you all can have whatever's in the castle," said Gaston as he entered the castle.

"How dare Belle fall for that thing when she could have had me," thought Gaston.

Belle and Maurice soon reached the castle as the villagers waited outside.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the triplets angrily.

She ignored them and entered the castle to try and stop Gaston.

* * *

Gaston soon reached the Beast's room. The Beast looked at the villain.

"If you wish to kill me, I won't fight back," said the Beast.

Gaston smiled.

"That's good to know. It will be much easier for me to obtain Belle with you dead," said Gaston as he aimed an arrow towards the Beast.

As he fired the arrows, the Beast dodged the arrow, breaking through a window and ending up on the roof. Gaston snarled.

"You said you wouldn't fight back," said Gaston.

"That I did. But I didn't say I would stay still," said the Beast.

Gaston growled. He went to the roof and shot several more arrows at the Beast, but the Beast kept dodging. Gaston suddenly had an idea. He aimed an arrow at the Beast, but he leaped out of the way. Gaston then shot the arrow where the Beast stopped. The arrow struck the Beast in the shoulder, wounding him. Gaston laughed.

"It's the end for you, Beast. Belle will be mine," said Gaston as he drew a knife.

"Not while I live," said Belle standing behind Gaston.

Gaston turned around and watched as Belle punched him in the nose. Gaston screamed in pain as blood came out of his nose.

"Leave the Beast alone, Gaston," ordered Belle.

Gaston stared at her with anger.

"I don't take orders from a woman," said Gaston as he attempted to strike her. She ducked and did a leg sweep, knocking him off his feet. The villagers saw the fight from where they stood. Gaston got up and watched as Belle kicked him in the head. Belle landed two punches to his cheek bones and added another kick to his head. She then did a roundhouse kick to his stomach, knocking him back towards the edge of the roof.

"How are you doing this?" asked Gaston.

Belle smirked.

"I've been doing some reading," said Belle.

Gaston felt so groggy that he fell off the roof. Belle gasped. Sure, she hated him, but she didn't want him dead. The Beast ran past Belle and jumped off the castle as the villagers watched. The Beast grabbed Gaston and grabbed onto a ledge. He then climbed down and soon both the Beast and Gaston were safely on the ground. The villagers now knew that the Beast was not a threat. Belle ran out of the castle to where everyone was.

"You were right about the Beast, Belle. He's really kind and gentle," said one of the triplets.

The villagers put down their weapons. Since the Beast was kind-hearted, they saw no reason to hunt him down. Gaston came to and watched as Belle hugged the Beast. He fumed with rage seeing Belle hug a monster. Nor realizing what had happened, he took his knife and plunged it into the Beast's heart. The Beast roared with pain and fell down dead. The villagers gasped at what Gaston did.

"Gaston, why did you do that? He saved your life," asked one of the villagers.

Gaston fumed at the villager.

"Because he's a monster who took Belle from me. Now be quiet," said Gaston.

The villagers gasped.

"That's why you wanted to kill him. Because Belle liked him more than you?" asked the doctor.

"I said be quiet so Belle can pay the price too," said Gaston.

As he walked towards Belle, the doctor put himself between Belle and Gaston.

"Out of my way," said Gaston.

The doctor did not obey.

"You know what, Gaston? I never had any respect for you, but held it in so the villagers wouldn't try to shun me. But not anymore, Belle has given me the confidence to sand up to you. You're nothing but a bully and an ego-maniacal narcissist," said the doctor.

Gaston grabbed him by the throat and threw him. The villagers caught him.

"Now, everyone, grab Belle," said Gaston.

The villagers did not obey and instead put themselves between him and Belle.

Gaston did not like the look of it. The villagers charged at him and tied him up. The triplets looked at him.

"Hey girls, want to help me," he said showing his smile that made them melt before.

The triplets got out some scissors and smiled. They grabbed his hair and cut it off,making him bald, leaving patches of hair. He wasn't handsome anymore.

The villagers saw as Belle cried over the Beast's body.

"I love you," said Belle.

* * *

The fallen petals suddenly reattached themselves to the rose and it disappeared, leaving magical energy. the energy flew out of the castle and everyone watched as it entered the Beast. The wound disappeared and his heart began to beat again. The spell the enchantress had put on him and the land was gone. The Beast transformed into a handsome man. He opened his eyes and lifted Belle into the air.

"Belle, your love has turned me back into the Prince of this land," said the Prince.

"Prince?" asked Gaston.

Belle watched as the villagers all bowed down to the Prince and herself.

The Prince turned to Belle and kissed her face. She placed her hands behind his head and kissed back. The Prince got down on one knee.

"Belle, will you marry me?" asked the Prince.

"I would love too. I will," said Belle.

The Enchantress smiled down as she watched the scene from above. Using her magic, she produced a most magnificent ring and placed it in the Prince's hand. He placed it on her finger. Gaston groaned at his defeat. He lost his popularity and the girl. He placed his head down. The priest of the village came to the couple and performed the wedding ceremony. Soon Belle and the Prince were married. And they lived happily ever after. But as for Gaston, he was punished by Queen Belle by being forbidden to hunt ever again. Gaston soon lost his house and became a bum. He lost most of his teeth and his muscles shrank from malnutrition. His eyes became bloodshot from booze. Everyone would now stare at him as they used to do for Belle. And ever since Belle became Queen, all of Molyneaux started to read books. They ceased being hicks and were among the smartest people in France.

* * *

The End! Now it's time for the deleted scene from "Gaston Meets the Titans."

* * *

"Do you really want to marry me, Gaston," asked Mattrina.

"You know I do," said Gaston.

"Fine, if you can sing a romantic song I might like, I'll consider it," said Mattrina.

"Okay, I know just the song."

_"You've been dreamin just one dreaming nearly all your life. Hoping, scheming, just one thing, will you be a wife? Will you be some He-Man's property? Good news, that He-Man's me."_

Mattrina, Terra, Raven, and Starfire were feeling nauseous.

_"This equation, girl plus man doesn't help just you! On occasion, women can have their uses too. Mainly to extend the family tree. Pumpkin, extend with me!"_

"Somebody please pop out my eardrums?" asked Mattrina.

_"We'll be raising sons galore! Each built six foot four! Each one stuffed with every Gaston gene."_

"Make him stop?" asked Terra, covering her ears.

_"You'll be keeping house with pride, oh so gratifed. That you are part of this idyllic scene."_

"What have I done?" asked Mattrina.

_"I can see that we will share all that love implies! We shall be a perfect pair, rather like my thighs. You are face to face with destiny!"_

"Shut up!" shouted Raven.

_All roads lead to... The best things in life are... All's well that ends with me!"_

"He is giving me the nausea," said Starfire, holding it in.

"_Escape me? There's no way... Certain as "Do, Re," Mattrina, when you marry!"_

"So Mattrina, what would it be? Is it "yes," or is it "oh, yes"?" asked Gaston.

The female Titans threw up.

* * *

That's the lost scene in "Gaston Meets the Titans." Yes, I know it's a songfic.


End file.
